Homeowners can periodically clean out their gutters by climbing atop the roof or standing on a ladder. As an alternative, products have been created to prevent leaves and other debris from entering the rain gutters, such as gutter covers. These allow water to flow into the gutter but prevent leaves and other debris from doing so by various methods. Some gutter cover use a mesh screen to prevent the leaves and other debris from entering the gutter. However, the mesh screens are not structurally strong enough without support being provided below them. In addition, many of the mesh screens are made from two different metals, which allow electrolysis to occur between the metals and rusting.